


VP- A New Beginning

by LizzyJazz



Series: Viva Pinata tales [1]
Category: Viva Piñata
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm too lazy to find actual tags so here ya go DX, Small Towns, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, calm down girl, filled with fun, it's legit, someone put this child on a leash, viva pinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyJazz/pseuds/LizzyJazz
Summary: Meet Alexis- the newest addition to a small, seemingly unnamed village on the one and only Pinata Island!





	VP- A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I've decided to post me Viva Pinata tales on here. All of them can also be found on DeviantArt on my account (LizzyMaverick). This should be updated at least once a week, but forgive me if I forget. All comments are appreciated, and thank you for your time!

Alexis leaned over the side of the railing of la Rosa, the HUGE cruise ship that was taking Alexis to her dreamland. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze blowing against her skin and throwing her auburn hair carelessly in the wind, tangles forming by the second. She sighed contently, a small smile growing on her face. _Wow... this has been such a great trip already and I haven’t even gotten there yet!_ Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to see the island growing rapidly in size. “OH!” She yelled, her green eyes widening, “CRAP! I didn’t know we were so close!” She stood there, temporarily stunned, then whipped her head around, shouting franticly, “I gotta get my stuff!” She skidded across the newly polished deck of the ship, nearly slipping, and burst through the doors into the red carpeted, five star main room. She ran straight through the middle of the expansive room, bursting through the wrong set of doors and into the kitchen.

Several cooks looked up. “G’ mornin’ Miss ‘Lexis,” one of the cooks called. 

“Good morning... Oliver… sorry… don’t ... have time… to chat,” Alexis panted. She ran out of the kitchen. 

Oliver shook his head and smiled to himself, “ _What ‘n interestin’ lil lady._ ” 

Alexis pushed through another doorway and raced down the hall to her room. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and grabbed her room key card. The panic-stricken teenager jammed the card into the slot, throwing open the door as soon as the tiny light turned green. Her duffel bag and suitcase were readily packed and next to the door. She lunged for her luggage and slammed the door behind her. Alexis hustled down the hall, hurrying as much as her baggage would allow. Finally she burst through the front doors again. The sun was gleaming and the island was still a short distance away. Alexis relaxed, dramaticly wiping her brow.

It was at that moment that she realized something. Something terrible. Her heart faltered for a moment. “OH GOD. OH GOD NO!” She realized with dread overtaking her senses that she had forgotten to bring a mask. She sped up to the top deck yelling, “DOES ANYBODY HAVE AN EXTRA MASK?!” 

“My lord- Alexis, what on Earth are you doing?” Alexis heard the familiar sound of a very confident woman’s voice.

The redhead whirled on her heel, dashing over to the beach chair where the older couple she had made friends with was lounging, “JASMINE! DO YOU HAVE AN EXTRA MASK I CAN BORROW WELL ACTUALLY I WOULD NEED TO KEEP IT SINCE I DON’T HAVE ONE BUT I CAN’T SURVIVE WITHOUT ONE?!?!?!”

Jasmine blinked her heavily mascaraed eyelashes, “Sorry, doll, but I don’t have any full masks. I might have some goggles, just let me check my bag,” she leaned over and reached into her bag.

“Oh, Jasmine, she doesn’t mean a swimming mask,” a gruff voice chuckled, “she means one of those Islander thingies.” Jasmine’s husband, Chuck, glanced up at Alexis, smiling understandingly at the adolescent.

Nodding, Jasmine continued, “Ohhh, I see. Well I know we don’t have any of those, do we Chuck?”

“Nope,” Chuck replied, “sorry, kiddo.”

Alexis sighed, “Well, thanks anyway.”

A loud voice called over the speaker, “Here we are, Pinata Island.”

Alexis looked up from her conversation, feeling her terror rise in her throat like it was threatening to choke her.. Out of the corner of her eye she happened to see a brown paper bag sitting next to couple’s chairs. She turned around slowly, “Can I... have this?”

Jasmine chuckled, “Sure darling.”

“Thanks!” Alexis replied as she grabbed the bag and ran down to the deck, quickly poking two holes into the bag. She pulled it over her head and put on a smile, although she was well aware that nobody could see it. 

Alexis tried to cheer herself up, reminding herself, “ _Well Alexis, this is it. The moment you’ve been waiting for since second grade._ ” She stepped onto the deck, mumbling, “Welcome to Pinata Island.”

 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 

Alexis gazed upon the crowd before her, “ _Wow, this a LOT more people than I expected, How did they know I was coming?_ ” she wondered to herself. Alexis heard a snicker from the crowd and looked up to see a girl with some sort of cat mask and a goldfish bowl on her head whispering and giggling with a mailbox headed girl (yes, you read that right).

Feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, Alexis suddenly became very interested with an extraordinary brown spot on the deck.

“Hello, I’m Leafos,” an Irish lilt greeted her, breaking Alexis from her shame.

Alexis looked up, her confidence returning in a flash, along with her enthusiasm. In front of her stood a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with low, dark brown pigtails and a half mask that resembled a leaf. Beaming, she replied, “Hi there! I’m Alexis! Nice to meet you Leafos.” She stuck her hand out to shake Leafos’ own gloved one.

The brunette smiled warmly, going on, “You’re probably wondering how we all knew you were coming. Well-”

She was suddenly interrupted by an overeager young man with bright purple hair, “I happened to be passing by the docks when I saw your ship coming. Cruise ships usually only come when there are visitors or new people. So, I told everybody that was nearby to come to the docks so they could meet whoever came! Oh, and I’m Eddie Lizard by the way.” He smiled his million chocolate-coin smile.

Alexis grinned, forgetting she had a brown paper bag on her head, “Wow, I really wasn’t expecting anybody to come at all!”

Cutting in with a glare in Eddie’s direction, Leafos responded, “Oh yes, it isn’t such a normal thing to get new folks around here. We’re a bit of a smaller community…”

“Just the way I like it!” Alexis put her hands on her hips, still beaming cheerfully.

Leafos looked delighted. She smiled back at Alexis, “That’s wonderful! Oh, let me introduce you to everyone.”

She went through the crowd from left to right, front to back. “There’s Eddie, you already met him, Sparcticus, Sahari, Yoto, Leena, Seedos, Fannie, Petula, Lottie, Willie, Arfur, and some helpers.” Leafos, nodded her head in satisfaction. “Oh!” A few paces behind the large group of people, a tiny car pulled up to some sort of clinic, “There’s Doctor Patchingo as well, the one who just pulled up.” Leafos gave a little wave to the Doctor, whose mask promptly turned a little pink as he waved back. Leafos turned to face Alexis again. The latter looked like she was attempting to remember the digits of pi. Leafos chuckled, smiling sympathetically, “Don’t worry, you’ll be able to recall every person here in no time! Of course, there are more people who aren’t here… but you’ll figure them out too!”

Alexis smiled, realizing that nobody could see it, “Thanks! Uh, I’m smiling beneath my bag,” that comment earned a few laughs, “I really hope I can remember your names eventually. I don’t have the greatest memory so if I ask any of you what your name is then please don’t be insulted!”

Everyone looked almost happy that she was there, which made Alexis happy. They all went back to talking among themselves, as the makeshift ‘welcome ceremony’ was clearly over, so Alexis was left to more thoroughly examine her surroundings.

“Um, excuse me, Alexis?” Alexis turned her direction to her right to see a frizzy, brunette talking to her.

Squinting for a moment, Alexis replied, “Oh, yeah? Um, it’s Leena, right?” The girl looked to be closer to Alexis’ age, possibly a year or two older, though she wasn’t much taller.

Smiling, Leena nodded, “Mmm-hmm. If you don’t have anything to do right now do you maybe, um, want to come over to my garden? I remember how nervous I was when I first got here and you might not be the same way but if you want to you can come anyway.” Leena looked a bit bashful as she asked the question.

Internally, Alexis was freaking out about how easily she was meeting new people and maybe making friends! Externally, she kept her cool, like a pro. “Sure! I’d love to! Lead the way Leena,” Alexis laughed.

Leena looked pleased, “Oh, okay! It’s right this way. Are you coming, Seedos?” She turned to face the blue haired boy standing next to her.

Thinking for a moment, Seedos decided against coming with the pair. He wasn’t exactly a social butterfly, so he figured maybe he could get to know this Alexis girl later, once she and Leena were more well acquainted. He shook his head in response, “No, I have some work to do.” Seedoes quickly leaned in and gave Leena an awkward hug before pulling away and stuttering, “Erm, have fun though!”

The teen brunette blushed, biting her lip to hide a smile, “Okay, I’ll see you later then! Bye!”

As Leena led her away, Alexis hid a smirky smile of her own. She got the feeling that there was something going on between Leena and Seedos, but she decided it would be better to keep quiet about it, at least for now…

Leena led Alexis all the way to her garden, which was almost better than ever before. Alexis’ bright green eyes widened, “Woah! Your garden is absolutely amazing, Leena!”

Blushing, Leena giggled, “Aw, you’re so sweet! I’ve worked really hard on it over the past few years. It was actually destroyed recently by that nasty Professor Pester! None of the pinatas were hurt, except one…” 

The poor girl looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Alexis hastily changed the subject, “What’s that house over there?” Alexis was pointing at a tree that appeared to be leaning sideways and had a small purple house attachment on the side.

Leena’s brown eyes trailed Alexis’ finger to the odd home, “Oh, that?” She wiped her eyes, “That’s Leafos and Jardiniero’s house. You met them, right?”

Alexis nodded slowly, then shook her head, “I met Leafos, but who’s Jardiniero?”  
Leena was already looking bright and cheery again. Alexis gave a small sigh of relief, the last thing she wanted was to be caught around someone crying on her first day! Talk about a bad first impression… “Jardinero is Leafos, Storkos, and Seedos’ dad. He used to have the greatest garden on the WHOLE island! Actually,” she smiled a little, like she was proud, yet humble, “this used to be his garden.”

Alexis' eyes lit up, “OH. MY. GOSH. You mean _the_ Jardiniero? The legendary Jardiniero?!? DANG, I can’t believe you got his garden! You’re so lucky! I read all about him! Wowza…”

Leena blushed again, “Yup, this is his garden. He actually said I have skills!” She beamed, “That’s a pretty high compliment coming from him.”

Alexis nodded her head vigorously, “Yeah it is!…” her eyes followed the land as she turned to another side of the garden, one that was bordered by a murky area, “So, if people around here live in treehouse things, that (referencing a hollowed out tree with a door attached in the middle of the swamp) must be someone’s home?”

Turning her attention to the house surrounded by brown water and mud, Leena smiled, nodding, “That’s Seedos’ house.”

Alexis stifled a giggle at the mention of Leena’s ‘friend’, “I see… and what’s up with that sack thingy up there? The blue and white one.” She pointed what indeed appeared to be a sack hanging up near the top of Egg Mountain, which Alexis recognized from her studies of Pinata Island’s geographical landscape.

“That’s Storkos’ house,” Leena answered, “She delivers all the pinata eggs. And obviously, that,” she pointed in the direction that they came, “is the village.” She put her hands on her hips and nodded, satisfied with herself for helping Alexis get a layout of the land.

Alexis looked around in awe, admiring her surroundings. Her awestruck gaze came to rest upon an old knotted tree with red curtains hanging in the entrance. She pointed at the tree, “What’s that?”

Leena’s face twisted with disgust, “That would be Dastardos’ house. Although, he’s be gone now, hopefully for good.”

Stroking her chin, Alexis thought aloud, “Hmm, I think I heard a little bit about him. Doesn’t he like, smash pinatas or something?”

Leena’s chocolate brown eyes widened, “Oh no, he’s MUCH worse than that. I don’t really like to talk about it…”

Alexis realized that he must have been the cause of the one pinata that was destroyed from her garden. “ _That pinata must have meant a lot to her,_ “ she concluded.

Suddenly, Leena seemed to wake up from her little trance, “Oh! Where are my manners? Let’s go inside. That is, if you, um, want to?”

Alexis nodded, “Sure, is that your tree house?”

“Yup,” Leena cheerfully led Alexis up the ladder and into her actual tree house, “home sweet home.”

“This is really cool! It’s so… cozy!” Alexis stood with her hands on her hips, surveying the room as a grin spread across her face.

Leena blushed; she quickly cleared off a small yellow topped table and grabbed a clear pitcher from the cupboard. “You can go ahead and take a seat,” she gestured to one of the brown and yellow chairs. Alexis walked over and sat down. The room really was pretty. It had an earthy color tone. The furniture was a slightly dark oak wood and had yellow decorations on it. The pads of the seats and the tablecloth on the table and side table were yellow. The carpet and small vanity in the corner had decorations of daisies on them, while the carpet and curtains were a leafy green color.

Leena pulled up a chair off her own and took a seat. She set the pitcher on the table; it was now full of fresh-squeezed lemonade. She also set down two cups. “So,” she began, “ tell me about yourself. I mean, um, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all! Let’s see...” Alexis began, “I’m fifteen, I was born on August 8th of 2000. I came here with basically nothing so I could experience an adventure. This place _is_ really mystical, after all. All I have is my wisdom and my research. All my brothers and sisters live back at home; they’re all younger than me. Also, I met a couple on my cruise, their names are Jasmine and Chuck. We got really close, since the cruise was so long, so they’re kind of like family to me now.” She smiled, “Your turn.”

Leena thought for a second, “Well, I’m sixteen, I was born on January 27th, 2000. I arrived here a few years ago and got this garden. I worked really super hard on it until it was finally looking good, then it was destroyed along with my… my squazzil, Crispy,” her face looked downcast, but it brightened a bit as she went on, “then I had help with building the garden up again. My parents almost made me leave the island, but I just couldn't go! Oh, you're going to love it here!!” She flashed a genuine grin and Alexis could tell she wasn’t lying. “So, yeah. That’s just about it.”

Nodding, Alexis paused before she asked, “What about... you and Seedos?” The redhead grinned devilishly.

Leena gasped and turned a bright red, “How’d you know?! Did Leafos tell you? She’s such a gossip-”

She was interrupted by Alexis laughing, “No, I figured it out on my own. I mean, when he hugged you and you got all blushy and stuff, it was pretty obvious.”

“Oh wow, I didn’t know it was that easy to see.” Leena looked a little bashful, avoiding eye contact.

Clapping her hands to her cheeks, or, her paper bag, Alexis replied “You guys are so cute! Are you like, officially a couple?” Alexis ventured.

Leena nodded, then looked like she was thinking, “Well, yes. Probably… yes. We are a couple.” She felt a little rush when she said that last part. It felt good to finally be able to say that she was Seedos’ girlfriend. After all, she had waited quite a while for him to admit any romantic feelings for her. Leena looked back over at Alexis, “So, you said you don’t have anything? Do you at least have a place to stay?”

Shaking her head, Alexis confidently replied, “Nope,” with a grin on her face, which quickly faded away, “oh crap. I hadn’t really thought about that… I guess I could just sleep outside somewhere, maybe near the docks?…”

Leena gasped, violently shaking her head at the notion, “Oh no no no. You can stay here! I can go get my blow-up mattress and make you a bed in the living room!”

A feeling of relief washed over Alexis, “Oh _thank you_ , I was NOT looking forward to sleeping outside with just mah one blanket. You are _awesome_ , you know that, Leena?”

Leena blushed, yet again. “ _Wow_ ,” Alexis thought, “ _She is just the gosh darn cutest little bashful thing I’ve ever seen! I never thought someone could blush so many times in a day. I wonder what she’s like around Seedos,_ ” she mentally laughed at the thought.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The bed was all set up and Leena had already gone to bed. “ _Well,_ ” Alexis thought to herself as she zipped her suitcase closed after getting changed into pyjamas, “ _I think today has been a pretty good first day. I made a new friend and I found a place to stay. After all, Leena did say that I could stay as long as I needed to. Plus, I met a LOT of people. Now I just have to remember them.... Well, Leafos said that I would get the hang of it eventually, and she seems like she knows what she’s talking about._ ” Alexis settled into bed, smiling as she pulled the covers around her skinny frame, “ _I wonder what tomorrow will be like...._ ”


End file.
